1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic electroluminescence display device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a lightweight and thin light emitting source, an organic electro luminescent light emitting element has attracted attention and an image display apparatus including a plurality of organic electro luminescent light emitting elements has been developed. The organic electro luminescent light emitting element has a structure in which an organic layer having a light emitting layer is sandwiched between a lower electrode and an upper electrode.
As such an organic electro luminescent light emitting element, a configuration having the lower electrode formed in each pixel, the organic layer, and the upper electrode is disclosed in JP 2002-216960 A. The lower electrodes of the organic electro luminescent light emitting elements are respectively connected to a thin film transistor through contact holes.